Percy JackonJason Grace Gay Fanfiction
by rollercoasters12
Summary: Percy Jackson prepares himself for a cabin inspection done by Jason Grace, and Percy discovers something about himself he had never known before...
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson was cleaning his empty cabin at Camp Half Blood, getting ready for the inspection. He was thinking about Annabeth, his girlfriend, and how his training had become increasingly more difficult. Later that day, Jason Grace, the son of Zeus, would be coming by to see that everything is nicely ordered and neat.

Meanwhile, in the other cabin, Jason Grace was preparing himself for his meeting with Percy. When Jason first arrived at camp half blood, he immediately fell in love with Percy. He had never taken interests in guys before, but seeing Percy's ass through his swim suit must have done something to him. Jason's real intentions today was an attempt at seducing Percy for the first time.

Annabeth was just now finishing her training with Chiron. She decided that she would go and talk to Jason, because she knew that he and Piper were going through some "issues". Annabeth had already talked to Piper, but she felt like Jason would need a little more help. Just recently, Jason and Piper got into a big fight, ending up with Jason giving her quite the electric shock. Their relationship had pretty much met its end.

She knocked on the door of Zeus's cabin and Jason opened the door. She took a step back in surprise, because Jason was wearing nothing but a small towel on his waist, barely covering up his junk. By the looks of him, he had just taken a shower and added some product to his hair

"Uh, before you go do the inspections, don't you think you should, uhm, put on some clothes?" asked Annabeth, looking at Jason's state of undress.

"Well, I just took a shower and didn't want to get my clothes yet soooo… I'll just wear this," and then Jason leaned in closely and whispered: "I have a special someone to confront today. I'll stop by the Poseidon cabin and then go an change."

Annabeth's eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen. She wished him luck and as soon as Jason closed the door, she sprinted back to Percy in the Poseidon cabin.

"Percy! Oh my gods Percy I need to tell you something!" Annabeth yelled as she threw open the cabin door.

"What?" Percy asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I-I think that uh-uhmm" Annabeth stuttered.

"Come on, spit it out."

"I think that Jason is going to try and seduce you today," Annabeth rushed out. Percy froze, staring at her. Then, he seemed to relax a little.

"Well, I'm surprised that he's waited so long," Percy said.

"What? You knew he had a crush on you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, have you seen the way he looks at me and touches me?" Percy asked. A wave of memories flew into Annabeth's mind, memories of Jason using all sorts of excuses to be with Percy, to touch him, and especially rubbing up ever so slightly against his ass.

"B-but—" Annabeth stammered.

"Don't worry, I'm not gay. I'll just ignore his flirts and hopefully he will get the message. I'll tell him I'm not gay if its necessary," Percy promised. This in fact was true, Percy had never been into guys, the thought hasn't ever pressed his mind. However, Percy didn't mind Jason touching him… and to be honest, Percy kind of enjoyed whenever Jason would touch him.

"Ok, well, I'll see you later today," Annabeth said, looking uncertain. She walked out the door and left Poseidon's cabin.

—

Percy heard the familiar sound of someone knocking at his cabin door. He looked at his watch, and felt a pang of sadness about his half brother, Tyson. There was another knock that jolted Percy back to reality and went to open the door.

Percy did a double take when he opened the door. Jason Grace, son of Zeus, was standing half naked in his door way. His muscular torso was exposed and covered in droplets of water. His blond hair was combed neatly and his blue eyes shone brightly. All he was wearing was a thin towel around his well defined waist and thighs. The towel hung so low that some of his pubes were showing.

"Uh," was all that Percy managed to say. Jason gave Percy a warm smile and a hug, and Percy felt a hand sneak around his back and found its way to his ass. Jason gave a small squeeze, and Percy yelped.

"Why aren't you wearing clothes?" Percy asked, after the initial shock wore off, and still in close proximity with the blond boy.

Jason shrugged and replied: "I took a shower, and I didn't want to get my clothes wet." His hand was still on Percy's ass, touching very slightly.

"Well, why don't you get started on the inspection?" Asked Percy, a little uncomfortable still being embraced by Jason. He nodded and let go of Percy and looked around the room. He "dropped" his pencil and cursed in greek.

"Can you please pick that up for me?" asked Jason.

"Uh, yeah, sure I can," Percy replied. He bent down to pick up the pencil. Then, he froze when he felt Jason's towel press up against his ass. Percy was okay with Jason feeling his ass, but this was too far. Percy stood up and wheeled around, face to face with Jason.

He was about to tell Jason about how he wasn't gay, but Jason thrust his face forward and kissed Percy. Percy stood there in shock about what just happened, and Jason withdrew, blushing violently. He mumbled something about other cabin inspections, and practically ran out of the room, leaving Percy standing there, dumbfounded.

Several hours later, Annabeth was strolling around the camp until she saw Jason, his eyes red and puffy. _Oh dear, _she thought. _Percy really must have upset him. _She called out his name and ran up to him, asking what was wrong.

"I—," but then his voice cracked and he ran away.

"Hey, wait!" Annabeth called out, but he was much faster than she was. Annabeth decided that she needed to tell Percy what he had done, and she marched towards Percy's cabin.

"What the HELL did you do to him?!" Annabeth yelled at Percy.

Percy gave a yelp of surprise as Annabeth entered the room, and he threw his bed covers over him.

"What were you… whatever, that's not the point. You seriously hurt Jason's feelings!"

"Oh, I hurt his feelings?" Percy asked, incredulous. "Let me tell you what really happened!" And Percy explained to Annabeth about Jason feeling up Percy, and how he kissed him. "He probably just feels like I hate him now."

Annabeth was dumbstruck. She couldn't think straight, but she could make out what had happened.

"H-he kissed you?" Annabeth asked.

"Well yeah, I wasn't lying the first time I said it."

Annabeth thought, and she came up with an idea of the situation.

"What you need to do," Annabeth explained slowly. "Is you need to go talk to him about how you feel."

"What I feel? I don't have a crush on him. I mean, I'm not gay. I don't like guys."

"According to my calculations, you must have partly enjoyed that little kiss with Jason, because of what you were doing when I interrupted you," Annabeth said, smirking.

"H-hey, you— you— I wasn't—," Percy stuttered, blushing a deep red.

"Hey, Percy, its okay. Now that the shock has worn off, I don't really care that you made out with another guy."

"Wait, we didn't make—."

"I think its good that you enjoyed that," Annabeth interrupted. Percy looked like someone had slapped him.

"You're fine.. that… I…"

"Shhh, I'm your girlfriend Percy. I support all of your decisions! But first, tell me when you first realized you had a thing for other guys," Annabeth said.

"I'll just say, that this… incident… with Jason must have done something to me. Annabeth, you don't know how much you mean to me. I feel so much more confident about what just happened, and… I need to go talk with Jason."

"That sounds like it. I'll wait by the volleyball pit to hear about how your conversation goes," and with that, Annabeth left the room, feeling victorious. It was true, she didn't care about Percy liking guys as well as girls. She smirked, thinking about secret thoughts she had stored quite a long time ago. She thought that they would make a cute couple, and she with a daughter of Aphrodite watched them both and predicted that something would end up happening between the two. Before she would wait for Percy, she needed to tell the Aphrodite girl about what had just happened.

—

Percy walked towards the Zeus cabin, thinking about what he was going to do. He wondered how Jason would take this, and hopefully he would be done crying by the time he arrived. Percy knocked on the door, and Jason opened it, this time fully clothed. However, his eyes seemed even more red and puffy. His eyes widened in at the sight of Percy, and as Percy opened his mouth to speak, Jason slammed the door.

Percy tried to get Jason to open the door again and again, but to no avail. Percy cursed as he realized that things were not going as planned.

He gave up and walked back towards the volley ball pit to tell Annabeth about his failure. However, when he got there, there were two girls waiting for him. Annabeth called Percy over and told him that this was her friend, Drew, a daughter of Aphrodite. Annabeth had told Drew all about his incident with Jason, and how she could help him with it. Percy panicked at the thought that someone else knew about his incident, but Drew put a soothing hand on his arm.

"Its okay Percy, I don't think of you any differently because of what happened. Actually, I think it makes you more cute," Drew told Percy. Percy blushed red and sat down with them.

"So, how did your talk go with Jason?" Annabeth asked. Percy told the two girls about what happened, and Drew's facial expression darkened.

"Oh dear, he's really upset," mentioned Drew.

"Really, you just noticed?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. This is alright. I can fix this," said Drew, more to herself than anyone else. Together, the two girls came up with a plan while Percy listened.

—

Later in the day, just after dinner, the three teenagers waited by Zeus's cabin, awaiting Jason's return. After a little while, they saw a hunched over figure looking at the ground, approaching.

He didn't seem to notice the three people surrounding him, and he continued to the building. Annabeth and Drew suddenly grabbed both of Jason's arms and held him tightly. He screamed into the night in surprise.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you scare me like that?" Jason asked them, still unaware of Percy's presence.

"We aren't trying to prank you, we just want you to talk with someone very special," Drew told him. And with that, Percy stepped out of the shadows in front of Jason. Jason groaned in annoyance. The two girls then ran away, leaving Percy and Jason alone together outside of the cabin.

Jason slid down to the ground with his head in his hands, weeping silently.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what happened, It, I, it just…" Jason said while sobbing. Percy sat down next to Jason and threw his arms around Jason's shoulders, shushing him.

"It's okay Jason, it's alright. You have no right to feel ashamed for what you did. You had every right to kiss me right then and there." Jason's sobbing stopped. He lifted up his head and looked at Percy incredulously. "I was standing there like a fool for a couple of minutes after you kissed me, because I was in such a shock from kissing such a hot guy."

"You.. You think I'm a hot guy?" asked Jason.

"Of course I do, I bet a lot of people do as well. Here, I'll prove it," said Percy. He then maneuvered his arms around Jason's arms and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Jason was so shocked, that he didn't know what to do. Percy withdrew his lips from Jason's mouth and smiled at him. "See? I think you're really cute."

Jason was the happiest he had ever been. Jason did something that Percy had expected, and leaned in to kiss Percy. This time, they both were engaged in the kiss. Jason used his tongue to probe Percy's mouth, causing him to moan loudly. Jason took that as an invitation farther, and pushed Percy slowly down onto the ground. Percy lay flat on his back, smiling up at Jason. Jason sat on Percy's lap, and he could feel something grow hard inside Percy's pants.

Much to Jason's dismay, Percy pushed Jason off of him. But then, he just told Jason that they should finish this inside the cabin.

—

"Wow, he went for it," Annabeth exclaimed as she watched through binoculars as Percy pulled Jason in for a deep kiss. She was with her new friend Drew, watching the two young teenagers making out in the grass.

She exchanged glances with Drew and they both smiled, knowing that this would happen for a very long time.

—

Jason grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him inside Zeus's cabin. Immediately Jason's mouth crashed into Percy's, furiously kissing each other. Percy's hands went up and though Jason's silky blond hair.

Jason, however, moved his hand to Percy's back. Percy felt his light fingers traveling down his spine and stopping at his ass. Percy then felt Jason's other hand cover the other side of his ass, and slowly put pressure on Percy's beautiful ass.

Jason pushed his tongue inside Percy's mouth, and squeezing his ass at the same time. This caused Percy to moan loudly and cry out.

Jason decided that he needed to go further. He moved his right hand from Percy's ass to his the front of his jeans. He gripped Percy's junk through his clothes and Percy's eyes shot open and he gasped, stepping backwards a couple steps.

Jason immediately thought he had gone too far, and said: "oh my gods Percy I'm sorry. I don't know why—," but his sentence was interrupted as Percy kissed Jason, took Jason's hand, and moved it back to Percy's junk.

Jason took this as a sign to continue, so he grabbed Percy's junk again. This again caused him to make a really sexy moan, giving Jason a boner.

Jason took Percy's shirt, and tore it off. He did the same to his own shirt as well. Jason stepped back to admire Percy's body. His torso was well defined, and his sides curved inward perfectly.

Percy threw his head back, and Jason started to suck on Percy's nipple. This caused many groans from Percy, and Jason felt Percy's member pressing against him through his jeans.

Jason unbuckled Percy's belt and jeans, and shoved his hand into Percy's underwear. Percy moaned incredibly loudly and Jason pushed forwards. He slid down Percy's pants and underwear, exposing his cock and balls.

Jason began licking at Percy's balls, teasing him.

"Come on, suck it already," Percy commanded. And then, suddenly, the blond took all of Percy into his mouth, his nose burrowed into Percy's pubic hair. He grabbed his blond hair and face fucked him.

"Damn, you guys suck better than girls, don't you?" asked Percy. Jason responded with a hum.

Jason went back to sucking on Percy's balls, with his wet hot dick still resting on Jason's face.

After a minute or two sucking Percy, Jason stood back up. He cupped Percy's ass, picked him up, and moved him onto a table. He placed Percy on his back, with his legs up in the air, exposing his tight hole.

Percy's eyes widened as he realized where this was going.

"How much will this hurt?" Percy asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

He took a finger and pushed it into Percy's mouth, where he sucked on it. He then positioned his finger outside of his hole.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked, and as a response, Percy took Jason's finger and moved it towards his entrance.

Percy gasped in delight as Jason's finger found its way into him. It felt uncomfortable, but Percy thought it was worth it.

Jason slid another finger in him, and another, until he had 3 fingers in Percy. Jason then sat up on Percy's chest, and had him suck Jason's dick for a little while to lube it up. Percy could only fit about 1/2 of Jason's dick, but that was okay for Jason because he knew Percy was new at this.

Before Jason would take Percy completely, he decided to do one more thing. He lowered himself onto his knees and extended his tongue to Percy's hole. His tongue slipped inside of Percy, who let out a gasp of pleasure. He continued rimming Percy until Percy grew impatient and asked for Jason to just fuck him already.

Jason pressed his cock lightly against Percy's hole, and then pushed slowly in. Percy's face screwed up and he cried out softly. It hurt a lot for the virgins to get fucked. But then, his face relaxed as Jason was entirely in him.

Jason started to slowly thrust in and out of him, slowly picking up his speed. Eventually, he grabbed Percy's cock and began pumping. Percy moaned and gasped until Jason hit a very sensitive spot.

Percy's eyes shot open and he cried out from pleasure, and he blew his load all over Jason's hand, sighing as he finished.

Jason was near as well, and eventually, he released his cum into Percy's hole. He moved down, and slipped his tongue inside Percy once more, taking some of his cum into his mouth. He then moved up and kissed Percy, letting his cum leak into Percy's mouth. Jason collapsed on top of Percy, and they fell asleep like that, cum oozing out of Percy's mouth and hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy woke up the next morning, still lying on the table. However, Jason was no where to be found.

When Percy stood up, he winced. He could barely walk, after getting pounded by Jason.

Percy walked around the cabin in search of Jason, and finally found him coming out of the bathroom.

Jason noticed Percy and gave him a warm hug, and he said: "I'm so sorry Percy, that won't ever happen again. Please forgive me."

"Why would you be sorry? I had the greatest time with you last night, and I wouldn't mind repeating it," Percy replied.

"Really? I didn't think you were actually enjoying it…" Jason said.

"Well then you obviously weren't listening or something because I was moaning and it felt great with you inside me."

"I've slept since then," was Jason's excuse.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready for today, I'll see you around Jason," and Percy exited the Zeus cabin.

—

Annabeth was sitting at her usual spot near the volley ball pit with her friend Drew, deep in conversation about their previous training.

Percy sat down at their table, and they finally noticed his presence.

"Oh, so how was your night with Jason?" Annabeth asked, smirking.

"It was great," Percy replied confidently.

"What did you guys do?" asked Drew.

"Uh, let's just say, I can't walk too well today," Percy said, shifting in his seat.

"Oh my gods. So you actually did it?" Annabeth asked, wide eyed/

"Did what?"

"Did you get laid with Jason, seaweed brain."

"I did, and I liked it," Percy said, still with the same confidence as he had before. Annabeth looked extremely sour, and Drew extremely happy.

"I won! I won!" exclaimed Drew.

"You won what?" asked Percy.

"Drew and I made a bet about last night. I said you wouldn't have sex with him, and she said you would," she said with a angry tone, tossing a golden drachma to Drew.

—

That night, during dinner, Jason Grace came over to sit next to Percy.

"Hey Jason, how's it going?" asked Percy, moving over to make room for Jason.

"I'm fine, just really tired," replied Jason, as he sat unnecessarily close to Percy. They talked about their days while they ate and drank. Near the end of their meals, Jason asked the question he had been thinking about all day. "So, Percy, do you want to come over to my cabin again tonight?"

Annabeth was sitting closely, unknown to both boys. He was very still trying to hear everything that they were saying.

"Uh, sure Jason," replied Percy, remembering the night before, and how he would love to make a repeat. Jason placed his hand on Percy's thigh, discovering how tense he was.

"Hey, Percy, just relax. Everything is fine, you don't need to be so tense," Jason said. After he said that, Jason felt Percy's thigh relax under his hand. "I'm done with my meal. Do you want to go now?"

"Yeah, I'm not very hungry. Lets go to my cabin this time." And so the two boys got up and walked towards the Poseidon cabin, with the sun setting in the distance.

Annabeth watched from her table as Jason and Percy walked towards the cabin. She knew that Percy would still be her boyfriend, they practically spent the entire day together. She sighed and looked back at her food, but suddenly lost her appetite.

—

As soon as Jason closed the door to the cabin, he turned around and immediately Percy had wrapped his arms around Jason and kissed him. With much enthusiasm, Jason immediately began to kiss back. He was happy that Percy was the one being aggressive this time, because the thought of Percy in him was awesome to him.

Jason's hand went up and ran it through Percy's hair. Jason never realized how soft his brown hair was, and he like it. However, Percy had other intentions.

Percy's hand went down below Jason's waist, and very tentatively edged towards his ass. Jason pulled out of the kiss and said, "It's okay Percy, you can grab my ass. I have a feeling you'll be doing more than just grabbing my ass later tonight." Percy's eyes widened and immediately fell back into the kiss.

Finally, after Jason moved his hands to push Percy's hand towards his ass, Percy managed to grab Jason's ass. Eventually, Percy grew comfortable and firmly gripped Jason's perfectly shaped ass, causing Jason to moan.

Percy came out from the kiss and took his shirt off, and Jason did the same. Both boys stood half naked and admiring each others body.

After what seems an eternity, Percy came back to Jason, and planted kisses all over Jason's hot torso until his chest and abs were covered in saliva.

Percy's hands went up to unbuttoned Jason's jeans, pulled down his underwear, and began to lick Jason's shaft up and down.

—

Drew came and sat down at Annabeth's table while Annabeth was sitting there staring at her food.

"Whats wrong Annabeth?" asked Drew.

"Eh, I'm just not very hungry," replied Annabeth.

"Okay. Do you know where Percy or Jason is?" asked Drew. Annabeth suddenly noticed that Drew was carrying a bag.

"Yes, but first, whats in the bag?" Annabeth asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Something that they will need, if they want to be able to walk," Drew said, smirking.

"Both of them are in the Poseidon cabin. Don't worry about walking in on them, they probably will be too horny to care," Annabeth advised.

"Yeah, probably," and Drew walked away to the Poseidon cabin.

—

Jason took his cock and rubbed it on Percy's face, leaving streaks of white pre cum on his face. Percy had a troubled look as he prepared to take Jason's cock.

"Whats wrong?" Jason asked.

"I-I don't think I can fit all of it in, I really shouldn't be doing this," said Percy nervously, and began to stand up.

"Hey hey hey, don't leave. It doesn't matter wether you can fit all of it in or not, but you will eventually. It'll be fine, I won't stop liking you for it," Jason said soothingly.

Percy went back on his knees and took Jason's cock into his mouth. As soon as he began to move down on him, the cabin door burst open.

Percy immediately pulled away from Jason, causing a slurping sound. Jason yelped in surprise and tried to stuff his junk away, but to no avail. Drew stood in the doorway, holding a bag. She was bright red but she was smiling.

"Having fun already are we?" she asked mischievously. Both boys were about as red as a brick. She noticed how Percy looked extremely hot, with his face covered in cum, and no shirt on.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Percy, the first to recover from the interruption.

"I have a present for you boys, and make sure you use it. By the way, I don't think I've seen anything hotter than this. Percy, you look amazing with your face covered in cum and shirtless, and Jason, you have some pretty nice junk," and with that, she left the room, leaving both boys looking like they got slapped in the face.

Percy waddled over to the bag, still on his knees. He opened it, and a clear bottle fell out.

"What is it?" Jason demanded, still having not moved.

"Uhm, I think its lube," Percy replied. "Well, I guess this will help us tonight."

"Oh yeah, I sure hope so," said Jason, thinking of what was going to happen. Percy came back over and put Jason's cock back in his mouth.

He put about half of it in his mouth, before he made a choking sound. Jason immediately pulled out, leaving Percy coughing. Percy smiled apologetically before putting it back in his mouth. This time, Percy went right for it.

He pushed his face all the way until his nose was in Jason's pubic hair, tears streaming out of his eyes. Jason moaned, and then Percy pulled back out, and said, "woah." Percy repeated this process until he could quickly bob up and down Jason's entire shaft. Each time Percy went down, Jason would moan erotically.

After a couple minutes of this, Jason pulled his cock out of Percy's mouth and began to jerk off. After about ten seconds of this, Percy saw Jason's balls tighten up and Jason moaned very loudly. He sprayed his cum all over Percy's face, some of it landing in Percy's mouth.

Jason rubbed his dick over Percy's face and chest, before taking off his pants and underwear completely, leaving Jason in his full glory.

Percy licked his lips in anticipation, seeing what he was about to fuck. He reached over for the bag, and noticed that there was something else in it. It was a box, labeled Trojan. He immediately realized they were condoms, and Jason noticed it as well.

"Hey, I'll help you put that on," Jason said. He took the box of condoms, and took one of the packages out. He ripped it open with his mouth, took the condom, and took off Percy's pants and underwear.

He placed the condom on Percy's dick, and Percy attempted to roll it on. Jason stopped him however, and to Percy's delight, Jason pushed his mouth down Percy's cock, rolling the condom on him.

He took Jason, and put him on his back on Percy's bed. He took the bottle of lube, and applied it generously to his member. Jason took the bottle, and applied some to his hole, preparing for Percy to enter him.

Percy took Jason's legs, and positioned him so that his ass was more in the air. Percy pushed his cock in slowly. Jason winced, but he didn't need to take things slowly, especially with the amount of lubricant. Percy leaning in so that his torso was resting on top of Jason's, and wrapped his arms around his chest.

This position was very nice for Jason, because it felt nice to feel Percy's bare chest, and waist on his. Jason wrapped his legs around Percy's waist, and pulled him in. Even though Jason had just blown his load on Percy, he already had another boner.

Percy began to fuck Jason in this tight position, groaning every time he was fully in Jason. Jason whimpered every time he was full of Percy, but that was because Percy had a pretty long cock.

Jason felt Percy's hand wrap around his dick and felt Percy pumping. He groaned every time Percy hit his prostate, and continued pumping his cock.

"Percy, I-I'm gonna cum!" Jason shouted. Percy pointed his face towards Jason's cock, and fucked him faster and increased his pumping rate. Jason was giving screams of ecstasy, and finally, he released onto Percy's face. Percy looked up back a Jason, his face almost completely covered in Jason's seed.

Percy kissed Jason deeply, and Jason felt his thrusting get faster, and Percy's body tensed up. Jason moaned loudly to give Percy a great orgasm, and Percy screamed, finishing inside his condom. They laid in that position for a long time, Percy's hands in Jason's blond hair. After about ten minutes, they heard the door open again.

Annabeth and Drew stood in the doorway, staring at Percy and Jason, with Percy still inside Jason.

"If you don't mind, we would like to stay and watch you finish," said Drew, smiling. Both boys blushed deeply, even though Percy's face was pretty much white with cum.

"Drew was right, Percy, you look so hot with cum on your face," Annabeth commented.

"Oh shut up," Percy grumbled, still a little embarrassed. He pulled out of Jason, and took off his condom. He was about to tie it up and throw it away, but Jason took it out of his hand. Jason turned the condom inside out, and sucked all of the cum out of it.

"Hot," commented Drew.

"If you don't stop talking, I'll kick you out," growled Jason.

"Hey, this is my cabin, but yes we'll kick you out if you don't stop commenting," Percy corrected.

Seeing Jason lick out the contents of the used condoms, gave Percy new energy. Percy picked up another condom, and tore it out of its container. He placed it on Jason's cock, and used the same trick Jason used on him, deep throating the blond boy.

Percy turned took the lube, and poured some onto his hole. Jason did the same, but to his cock. Percy turned around and lay on the floor, doggy style. Jason slowly pushed his cock into Percy, causing him to yelp every now and then.

As soon as Jason was entirely in Percy, he waited for Percy to get adjusted. After a while, Percy nodded, giving Jason permission to continue.

Jason wrapped his hand around Percy, and onto his cock. Percy gave a yelp of surprise, but melted into Jason's tight grip. Soon enough, Percy's chest and face was covered in even more cum, but this time it was hit own.

Jason flipped Percy over, so he was on his back. He thrusted harder and faster, and seeing Percy covered in cum, his eyes closed, and his eye brows scrunched together, almost sent him over the edge. However, it was Percy's groan that did it. His condom filled up with more cum, some of it seeping out of the base.

Percy was so tired, he fell asleep almost right after Jason took his cock out of him. Jason picked up Percy, and placed him in his bed. Jason gave him a goodnight kiss, and pulled his clothes on, and left with the two girls.

Percy laid in bed, naked, lubed up, and covered in cum. Half an hour later, Percy woke up realizing there was another person in bed with him. He turned around to see Jason, watching Percy.

Jason kissed him again, and disappeared below the covers, and deep throated Percy. Percy felt Jason's nose in his pubic hair, and soon enough, Percy came into Jason's mouth, where he swallowed it all. Jason came back up, and took off the covers. He took the bottle of lube from Percy's night stand, applied it to himself, and took Percy's hand.

He moved Percy's hand to his cock, and Percy gave him a hand job. After a of moaning, Jason came in Percy's hand. Percy took his cum covered hand, and licked it all up. Percy turned to the other side, and felt Jason's waist on his ass. Jason moved his arm around Percy, so that they were in the perfect spooning position.

Both boys fell asleep very quickly, considered that they had spent most of the night fucking. Jason whispered to Percy, "I love you."

Percy whispered back, "I love you too, Jason."

The End.


End file.
